drimareunfandomcom-20200213-history
Library/Candi's Guide To The Drimare Species and Everything There Is To Know About The Dream World
One of Candi's various journals Candi's Guide To The Drimare Species and Everything There Is To Know About The Dream World Guide To The Drimare Species and Everything There Is To Know About The Dream World By Candi Chromia Intro When I first arrived into the Dream World, I never expected to meet such fascinating beings like the Drimare! (“’Mares” for short?) They were like nothing I had ever imagined! One would at first assume that they were Humans, but yet they seem to have a rather Alien appearance to them. Of course that in this world, I am the Alien to them, but I was taken in and I am currently happily treated as an equal, due to a certain… Something, that keeps bringing me back. This is my second home. I will get to it further in this journal. Ever since, I have grown to love the many variations of their species, and the different habits they possess. They all seem to be very similar to things back on Earth, but a few twists make our differences quite evident. This journal is only a compilation of my studies about these wonderful beings, with the help of a few subjects that offered to represent their species. Hopefully my curiosity has not been taken advantage of and all the info that is presented here is accurate. Special thanks will be given at the end. The Dream World not currently available Just as its’ name implies, this World can only be accessed by Humans when dreaming. Not all Humans are able to access this world, and when they do, their visits are rare. I suspect that a deep state of lucid dreaming is required to access this place As such, here the Humans seem to be referred simply as “Visitors”. They seem to simply disappear out of thin air when they wake up, never to be seen again. Humans who keep coming back to this World (Myself included), either end up getting constantly lost or attacked, or will just try to live among the Drimare community, sometimes being recognized as citizens. This world is just makes me recall those silly fantasy games and RPGs that I used make when I was younger, as cliché as that might sound, I truly do not know of any other way to describe it. I have yet to visit all the towns and countries existing here. There is always something new to discover. A thing I also found rather curious was the fact that there are no geographical representations of this world as a whole. There are maps available, but no representations of a “planet”. Most individuals seemed confused by this concept, saying that the Dream World is constantly growing every time a new Visitor comes and it’s not possible for it to be round. I have been shown maps, but they seem to go on and on, never connecting. It’s almost as if this world is completely flat. Does it have an end? I wonder how we Humans have an effect on this, however. A Dream world does come from the human imagination, so it’s possible that it might be the case. The Drimare Drimare, the beings that made me want to document my findings never once have failed to fascinate me. The Drimare are the inhabitants of the Dream World. They regularly have a Humanoid form, slender bodies, large eyes and a pair of horns that vary in colour, thickness and shape. Most of them seem to be mammals, aside a few exceptions that will be referred later. Another notable trait is their lack of a neck, as their heads seem to hovering all the time. Most Drimare seemed to be disgusted or uncomfortable by the idea of a neck on a Human, which I personally found to be rather amusing. The head cannot be pulled out and doing so will result in pain and a very upset Drimare. It’s as if there is an invisible force that keeps the head and the body together. Does it fall off when they die? They also lack noses, yet Drimare skulls seem to possess the hole for where it would be. The reason for this is unknown, perhaps something related to evolution? – I did not attempt to kill a Drimare, the skull was lent by an acquaintance. They act very much like humans, even if slightly more primitive. They appear to have a mix of modern technology, old timey technology and current depending on the zones one will visit. Some also have the tendency to become aggressive in the presence of new Humans and may attempt to attack them. If a Human dies in the Dream World, it won’t kill them on Earth, but they won’t ever be able to return to this world. The Regular Drimare Possibly the most common and “default” looking Drimare, these are the one that are the closest to Humans as far as I can tell. They generally have human looking skin tones, hair and eyes, as more “unnatural” colours seem to be rare. Their horns’ colours normally range from white, grey, blue and brown colours and they have long ears, similar to elves that occasionally move just like animal ears to express emotion. On most cases, these Drimare do not usually possess any strange powers and when they do, it’s usually something passed down from their families or acquired from some other sources. I have yet to find a reason to explain this other interesting fact, but every so often, some Drimare just simply appear to have an ability to fly while others are only limited to walking. I have seen a relation in the shape of their pupils to their ability to fly, but this theory has yet to be confirmed to be true. of two different Drimare eyes, on the left, with a slit pupil, on the right, a round pupil On the left, the shape of the pupil most commonly seen on flying Regular Drimare. On the right, the most common of non-flying Regular Drimare. On the left, the pupils have a similarity with cat pupils and these Drimare are also seemingly more aggressive. Perhaps they are a hidden subspecies? As far as I have been able to find, the Drimare themselves don’t seem to give much importance to this. These Drimare appear in practically every town out there, so they are super common. I have yet to find a possible explanation to their special abilities, specially flying. As much as I would just like to leave it as “dream magic”, I like to go further and find possible scientific explanations for how such a seemingly impossible ability just… happens. Fauna & Flora Truly only the imaginations of thousands of human dreamers could result in the cluttered chaos that is the Fauna and Flora of this place. In one moment you see the most natural looking rabbit hopping by, only to be followed by a gryphon, unicorn, chimera or whatever magic or mythological creature you can think of. The flora is quite similar, which becomes quite worrying whether the grass you’re stepping on might attempt to attack you while you’re distracted or is just oddly coloured for unexplained reasons. Category:Library